


Earth: Was it such a good idea?

by Shippertrash_05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor go to Earth, Loki is insecure, Loki needs love, Love Triangle, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: After Ragnarok, Thor and Loki head to Earth and to ensure Loki is not imprisoned, he has to be watched over Thor at all times.Ficlets taken from roleplays. Not necessarily in order.





	1. S.H.I.E.L.D.

Arriving upon Earth, Thor had dealt with everything. From talking to SHIELD, to having a plan about where the Asgardians would go and how they would adapt to Earth, to try and make a deal for what would happen with Loki.

SHIELD wanted to imprison Loki, as they should. But Thor was biased, and he didn’t want Loki imprisoned, knowing well that this would just make Loki spiral into madness all the more. Loki could have escaped and have it all, but no, he came back and saved everyone. That meant growth, did it not? But on Earth, with all the evil Loki had done— he was facing a sentence punishable by death. 

Something Thor of course would not allow. 

So, after explaining all Loki had done, SHIELD had agreed to let Loki be free, on of course certain conditions. One, he would have to wear an ankle monitor and each time he would try to use his powers he would be paralyzed. Two, he would have to live for 5 years under tight surveillance with any SHIELD agent, or of course, Thor.

To Thor, the choice would have been easy. But he knew Loki wanted to be free of him, or well this was what he thought. 

He thus entered the interrogation room where Loki was being currently held, about to tell him the news.

“I have both bad news and good news, which one do you want to hear first?” 

‘Come on it hadn’t been that bad.’ Loki had tried to shrug off what he had done in the past on this planet. But the SHIELD agents were certainly not as forgiving as his oaf of a brother. Though oaf was certainly putting it harshly. Loki knee that his brother had indeed changed over the past few years since meeting Jane Foster. And it still infuriated Loki that the woman had broken up with him. ‘A god. She dumped a god. Humans.’ He couldn’t help his still biased attitude after that incident.

So maybe he should have been a little more contrite in his so-called apology to the SHIELD agents. One of whom had almost lunged across the interrogation table to throttle him. And he had smirked during the better part of it. But the man, Coulson, who he thought he had killed, had dragged the young brunette away.

“Just say it brother.” He sighed through his nose, moving his hands and clanking the handcuffs against the table. The ankle monitor was already bothering him and he’d only worn it for fifteen minutes.

“Good news is, although your crimes are usually punishable by death in this country, you won’t be executed,” Thor said before he leaned forward and used his thunder to break the handcuffs around Loki’s wrists.

“The bad news is, you’re not exactly free either. You’ll be under tight surveillance,” he explained, taking a deep breath. “For a minimum of five years. Should you use your powers at any point, the arrangement will be broken. Plus— you will be given instantly a tranquilizer through your ankle monitor that should paralyze you instantly.”

Loki almost flinched when his brother used his powers to break him free of the handcuffs. He rubbed his raw wrists with tender fingers, wishing he could use his magic to heal them. But with what Thor just said? He wouldn’t be able to use his magic for five years.

“Tight surveillance? What does that even mean? They’ll have someone watching me?” He clenched his fists on his lap, trying to force himself to relax.

“It means you get to be free, brother. Do not underestimate how big of a sacrifice these people have done to agree to let you be free,” Thor reminded him. “Someone will be watching you, yes. Making sure you come home every night, and that you stay out of trouble,” he explained, before he looked around for a second.

He rubbed the back of his neck, before he stared back at him and spoke up once more, more nervously this time. “They were going to send you off with a SHIELD agent, but I offered to do it. That is, unless you prefer living with a perfect mortal stranger,” he said, smirking a little as he looked at Loki. Yeah no, he wouldn’t prefer that.

Loki swallowed softly, glancing up at his brother for a moment. “I know that. Believe me.” He sighed and reached up, running his fingers through his hair. “So it will be like when we shared a room again?” He sighed deeply once more.

“What joy that will be.” His sarcastic tone was biting as he stared up at his brother. He rubbed his scalp, thinking for a moment. “Yes. You’re right if you must know.” He let out a huff. “I would rather have to deal with you than some mortal.”

“Not exactly a room. An appartment,” he rectified. Yeah, no, otherwise they would be at each other’s throats all the time. 

“Watch your tone, Loki. The only reason you are not chained and locked away is thanks to me. You would do well to remember that.”

Loki let out a deep breath, tapping his fingers on the table and sighing softly. “Obviously I’m going to remember that brother.” He glanced up at him and ran his fingers through his hair. “Like I said, I would prefer to be in an... apartment with you than with someone I do not know.”

Thor relaxed himself instantly but he was just so— on edge. He could have lost Loki. He had fought hard for his case and he hoped to all the gods that he wouldn’t regret that decision. “Good,” he responded before he ran a hand through his hair. “Then let’s go, I’ve had enough of this place.”

Loki pushed himself up from the chair, rolling his shoulders gently as he made for the door. He opened it slowly, glancing at his brother for a moment. “If you tell anyone I said this, I’ll deny it until I die. But thank you Thor.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that; no, he couldn’t help but /grin/ at that. Because he knows how hard it must have been for Loki to say it. “Worry not, I’ll take it to my grave.”

“Good.” He pulled open the door, stepping out of the interrogation room and straightening his suit jacket

Oh, this was going to be an adventure.


	2. A party for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants Loki to join him to an Avengers party.
> 
> After a fight, no one ends up going.

Loki rose a brow once he saw Thor lean against the doorframe of his room, wearing what had to be his best clothes in his entire wardrobe. Loki knew not why, but the attire did have an effect on him. Not that he made it known; he looked at him as though he had caught a quick glimpse at a bowl of fruit and then went back to what he was doing.

“May I ask what is the occasion?” He spoke up.

Thor rolled his shoulders, watching his brother quietly. “Stark is holding some sort of ball tonight. I’m being forced to attend and I was thinking you should come as well.”

Loki laughed; that had to be some kind of joke. But he soon realized it wasn’t. “Oh, you’re serious,” he rectified before he let out a small snicker. “I am not to go anywhere where Banner might be present, thank you very much.”

“If you don’t come, then I can’t go. And if I can’t go, guess who is going to come her to make sure that I do end up at the gala?” He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Stark will not be pleased in the slightest.”

He looked at him in confusion and frowned. “If I don’t come you can’t go? What are you, my babysitter?” He asked in annoyance. ‘As long as it’s not Banner who comes here....’ He thought to himself.

“That /was/ the deal brother. Why else do you think I haven’t left you for extended periods of time?” Thor raised one eyebrow. “Come on Loki. If you do this for me, I’ll do something for you.”

“Oh, and here I thought for a moment you had grown to actually /like/ me,” he replied in awfully bitter, sarcastic tone. “Now everything falls back into place,” he muttered to himself before he reached for a suit jacket in his closet; he was already well enough dressed to leave. 

He stopped on his tracks at what Thor said last, a smirk curving his lips, his back facing him.

“And what might that something be?”

“I’ve always loved you. What are you talking about?” Thor rolled her eyes, shaking his head a little bit. “I don’t know. There always seems to be something that you want from me.”

‘How can he just say something like that?’ Loki thought to himself. Saying those words so lightly— he had no idea what it was doing to Loki. “We must have a different definition of love,” he replied dryly before he put the suit jacket on, turning to face Thor. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Thor licked his lips, looking at his brother and tilting his head to the side. “I’ve always tried to help you Loki. I was the one who was always pleading to father to spare you after New York.” He frowned. “You’re really starting this fight again?”

He let out a wry laughter. “Spare me,” he repeated before rolling his eyes. “Instead I was locked away like an animal while our mother was brutally killed,” he pointed out. “Something that would have been prevented had I been there.”

Thor clenched his fists, stepping toward Loki. “Shut up.” He growled. “You don’t think the guards who survived didn’t tell me what you did to help the /thing/ that killed mother?” He hissed.

He couldn’t even. Thor should not have gone there. Loki couldn’t use his magic but he certainly could use his physical force, but in that department Thor was so much stronger than him. Loki however was not thinking clearly after what he had just been told. He instantly punched Thor in the face, grabbing his shirt afterwards and pulling him to him.

“How /dare/ you! I loved our mother with ALL that I had. /SHE/ is the only one who truly loved me! Do not DARE to blame this on me ever again.”

Loki was blaming himself on his own quite enough.

Thor growled as his head snapped backwards with the force of his brother’s punch. He slammed the thinner male against the wall, glaring at him. “You accused me of not protecting her! How dare you!” He hissed and dug his nails into Loki’s throat.

“If you insinuate such a thing then why would I not assume the same thing when you sat in your cell because even he knew you should not have been released.”

Ah, yes, Loki should have seen that one coming, Thor and his infamous way of grabbing him by the throat. 

“Only because you were too busy protecting a mortal!” He hissed, a hint of jealousy in his tone, but that could be easily overlooked given the anger he had over the situation. 

It broke him to hear him speak such words. Even a monster, such as the one who killed their mother, thought worse of Loki. He couldn’t believe it.

He felt sick.

“Then why am I not in a cell now, since I am such a monster?”

“Because I couldn’t stand seeing you withering away after mother passed! I couldn’t stand seeing my favorite person torn apart!” Thor shouted, his face only centimeters from Loki. There was no need to yell but his heart was pounding and his head wasn’t properly functioning. “I couldn’t stand seeing the man I love wither and die and such a place!” The words had escaped his lips before he could even process what he had said.

Loki was ready to shout back, ready for it all. But when he heard the words? He wasn’t anymore. But this was so like him, saying such things without even realizing. Being so bold, so forward. Loki was the opposite, always had been.

“The man you love...” He repeated the exact same words, in a much softer tone. Something lit up in his eyes, his heavy chest didn’t seem so heavy after all.

“We are not going to the party.”

Thor’s eyes widened when Loki repeated his words. He swallowed roughly, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. He released his grip on Loki, stepping back and staring at Loki nervously.

“I... why aren’t we going to the party?” He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck.

He gripped his hands on Thor’s dresshirt and pulled him closer, looking up in his blue eyes. “Because you’re a /fool/ if you think my lips are leaving your body for the next 24 hours,” he voiced in a hoarse tone before leaning up and crashing his lips on his.

Thor’s eyes widened at Loki’s statement. He placed his hands on Loki’s hips, gripping tightly as he kissed him back. He groaned, a low sound resounding from his chest as he lifted his brother with ease from his feet.

Loki's hands gripped harder at his shirt, a moan instantly leaving his lips the momen Thor kissed him back. Oh, finally. How many times had he wished he could have done that? He pulled him closer, pushing up his body against his, needing friction. Needing to make sure this was /real/ and not him just dreaming.

Thor groaned lowly, digging his nails into Loki’s hips and holding him tightly. He moved them toward his bed, setting Loki down on the edge and pushing his legs apart gently. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on Loki’s shirt, pushing the fabric aside.

Loki was soon becoming awfully aware of what they were about to do— not that he was nervous, or having second thoughts; he had wanted this for /so/ long. Nothing would stop this. But— Loki wasn’t sure he was patient enough. He wanted so terribly to use his magic to remove their clothes altogether, not that he could. 

Loki’s hold on Thor’s shirt was still tight, he was too focused on kissing him with everything he had to even start undressing him. All of it— it was so overwhelming to him he could barely concentrate. 

When he pulled away to breathe, his lips were already bruised, his breathing erratic. He looked down for a second, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Thor for what he was about to say next. 

“Thor. Take me. /Please/.”

“Take you?” Thor whispered and pressed kisses along Loki’s jaw. “Who would have thought you’d let anyone dominate you brother.” He breathed out and yanked Loki’s pants off with such ease, dragging his boxers off as well.

He pushed Loki down against the bed, untangling Loki’s arms from around him. He pulled away, staring down at Loki as he started to pull his own clothes off.

Loki nearly glared at him. He would have never asked this of /anyone/ else. Ever. But this was Thor, and he had been wanting him, wanting /this/ for so long. 

“Say that again and I’ll break your jaw,” he threatened with a hiss. 

He wasn’t going to ask again. Or perhaps he would. Just seeing Thor remove all of his clothes made him acheingly hard, his member already leaking with need.

Thor smirked slightly, pushing his own pants and boxers down. He straddled Loki’s hips, leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against Loki’s. He slowly ground himself against Loki, their shafts rubbing together gently.

Loki’s chest heaved as he watched Thor soon be fully naked before him. He was instantly overwhelmed by his stature, his beauty— his everything. He was so tempted to ask him again, /beg/ him— just because he couldn’t wait any second. 

He moaned against his lips , thrusting his body up against his. He gripped his broad shoulders, hands moving down his arms. 

He pulled away to press kisses to his jaw. “Thor—“

Thor groaned loudly, a deep sound in the back of his throat as he pinned Loki firmly to the bed. “Don’t worry brother... I’ll take care of you.” He whispered and arched his neck for Loki. He moved one hand down to Loki’s length, stroking him slowly and sucking hard on Loki’s jaw.

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.” He whispered, tracing his thumb over Loki’s tip and collecting the precum there.

“Don’t call me that now,” he hissed; he didn’t want to be his brother! He wanted to be his lover, that much ought to be clear by now. 

He nearly glared at him for asking such a thing from him; but Loki was overwhelmed with desire and need, his icy hues staring up at Thor. He thrusted his hips up, moaning already.

“I want you to /fuck/ me, Thor,” he said, “Fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone else, put your thick cock inside me and pound me until I scream,” he demanded, nails digging into Thor’s arms.

A shiver rolled down Thor’s spine, hearing those words from Loki. He growled softly, digging his nails into Loki’s hips. “You’ll need to lick these.” He pushed two fingers against Loki’s lips, staring down at Loki as he continued to grind himself teasingly against Loki’s throbbing shaft.

Loki pushed the fingers away and glared at him. No time for that. He shook his head. “No,” he said before he moved his hand in between them and wrapped his fingers around Thor’s length. 

“I don’t want your fingers. I want /this/,” he demanded firmly. “Fuck me, Thor. I’m not going to break.”

Thor raised one eyebrow at his brother’s demand and he sucked harshly on his bottom lip. ‘He wants this completely unprepared?’ He tilted his head slightly, deciding not to argue with Loki. “As you wish...” he whispered and spread Loki’s legs. He licked his lips, spitting against Loki’s hole as a precaution before guiding the tip of his cock to his brother’s entrance. “I’ll fuck you like you want...” he growled and pushed his hips forward, sinking into Loki’s waiting ass.

Loki’s never, ever going to tell Thor, but Loki /has/ been prepared for this. Not right this moment, and not by Thor’s girth, but Loki /had/ had many times alone during which he—

Fingered himself thinking of Thor. Thinking of how it would feel if his brother took him, like he had taken so many maidens in Asgard. So many spoke of him as ‘the best they ever had’; Loki never doubted that one bit through all the jealousy he felt.

But now, it was his turn. 

When he felt Thor’s tip spread him, it was already nothing like he had experienced on his own. His nails dug in Thor’s arm, his other hand soon gripping the sheets, fisting it instantly. 

His face twitched into a grimace when Thor fully penetrated him; but this had been what he had wanted. He reminded himself of that and relaxed, looking up at Thor and opening up to him. 

“I’m— I’m ready,” he then nodded, biting his bottom lip, unable to comprehend the fact that he was /inside/ him now. Oh, it felt like— 

Like he was finally whole.

Thor stroked his fingers along his brother’s thighs, licking his lips gently. “Oh I don’t know that you /are/ ready love.” He whispered in a rough tone, digging his nails into Loki’s asscheek, spreading it slightly.

He pulled himself out slowly, staring down at Loki before he snapped his hips forward. He thrust roughly into Loki, growling at the tightness that wrapped around his cock.

Loki cried out once Thor thrusted roughly inside him, pain cursing through his icy veins. He dug his nails all the more in Thor’s bicep, knowing full well he had /asked/ for this. And maybe Loki was a masochist, but he liked the fact that it hurt him while it pleasured him, too. It made it all so much more real. 

“Thor, /oh/, Thor,” he moaned, biting on his lip to stop him

Thor growled softly, thrusting himself into his brother’s tight heat. “Fuck you feel so good Loki.” He growled and dug his nails into his hips, pounding into him at a faster pace because he knew Loki wanted it rough. “Take me Loki. Take all of my shaft.” He growled again and kissed his brother’s neck eagerly.

Loki’s icy hues were dazed with the mix of pain and pleasure that overtook him. He wrapped an arm losely around Thor’s neck, holding onto him as he moaned with each deep thrust. It felt better than what he ever had imagined, felt better than what he had ever dreamed. He was a pool of satisfaction and need; because this was Loki, he always needed more, more, more. His own member leaking with need, brushing against Thor’s stomach each time he filled him to the hilt. 

When Thor’s lips found his neck he tilted his head to the side, giving him more access to his porcelain skin. “Mark me... Mark me yours, Thor. Please,” he pleaded, moving his fingers through his short hair, tugging at it ever so slightly.

Thor stared down at his brother, watching with his own heated gaze as those bright lust filled eyes stared back at him. His nails dug roughly into his brother’s hips, relentlessly pounding into him and growling softly. He knew that Loki’s hips would hold imprints of his hands. He would kiss the bruises later. But now. How mouth was otherwise occupied as he sucked hard on Loki’s pulse point.

He growled again when Loki tugged at his hair. He moved one hand slowly to wrap around Loki’s shaft, squeezing slightly and stroking him roughly.

Loki's eyes snapped wide open when Thor’s strong hand wrapped itself around his shaft and stroked him. Inhumane sounds left Loki, embarrassing ones at that. This was nothing like he had ever felt after all. He moaned relentlessly, thrusting his hips upward in Thor’s hand. It made Thor’s length hit his prostate, and Loki could swear he could see stars. 

He held onto Thor for dear life. “Yes, yes— yes,” he whispered breathlessly. “More, Thor, more, fuck, I need—“ A loud moan. “More, ooooh, Thor,” he moaned again, biting down his lip until he draw blood, trying to shut himself up.

Thor only smirked darkly at the sounds that escaped Loki’s lips, gripping tighter as he thrust roughly against that one spot. He knew it was driving Loki crazy by the way he moaned and panted and begged like a wanton slut. It made Thor’s own cock ache as he slammed deep inside of his brother.

“You /love/ this don’t you?” He growled breathlessly. “You love being fucked by me don’t you brother?” He hissed.

He embarrasingly did love this. More than he should. But he did, and he couldn’t get enough. He thrusted his hips up in unison with his, thrusting into his hand, panting. 

He shot him a glare. “Don’t call me that now,” he hissed, but the glare soon enough disappeared with how good he felt, Loki throwing his head back as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Thor— Thor... /Thor!” He screamed. “I’m cumming, Thor, I’m cumming,” he moaned as he spurted in Thor’s hand and against his stomach.

Thor smirked slightly at Loki’s glare. “But I quite like calling you brother. It makes what we’re doing even more taboo.” He purred and licked his lips, thrusting faster and harder with each passing breath. When Loki came between their bodies, he let out a low growl as his ass clenched firmly around Thor’s cock.

He slammed into him, his own load filling his brother’s ass as he came down from his high.

So he liked taboo, huh? The reason why Loki couldn’t handle it was because he was afraid that after this, or any given moment really, he would go back to just being his brother. And that was why he wished not to be called that, but understanding it was for an entirely different reason Thor was saying it— he’d allow it.

He grinned a little, letting out a small snort in between his heavy breaths. “Never begged you to be a rule-breaker that way,” he teased. 

He felt butterflies in his stomach when Thor came inside him. He would sore for a while after that. Not just that— he’d certainly had bruises from it all. And he loved it. 

He panted as he looked at Thor, an arm still loosely wrapped around his neck. Grinning still, as well. 

“Well that was different.”

Thor hummed softly and nuzzled himself against his brother, pressing soft kisses along his skin. “I’ve been in love with you for ages. So obviously I am.” He snorted a little bit, rocking his hips teasingly against Loki’s ass.

He lifted his hand, slowly pressing his cum covered fingers to Loki’s lips. “Why don’t you be good and clean that up for me hmm?” He whispered, voice rough as he ground himself into Loki’s trembling ass.

In love with him?

Really? 

It made Loki’s heart stammer against his chest. “So have I,” he confessed, before he actually shot him a glare when Thor literally brought his cum coated fingers to his mouth. Oh he had some nerve. 

When he was still mewling and begging for Thor he would have probably done it but now that he was down from his high he was literally going to hit him.

He growled before he gripped Thor’s wrist and used whatever strength he had left in him to shift their positions, Loki straddling Thor and pressing Thor’s own fingers against the blonde’s lips.

“Oh I’m not cleaning that up; you are.”

Thor beamed at his brother at that small confession, his heart doing a little flip in his chest. He wanted to lean in and kiss Loki with such love and passion.

But his brother flipped them, Thor still buried deep inside of the God of Mischief. He growled deeply, staring up at Loki. Oh he would love to lick his own fingers. And so he leaned forward, licking up Loki’s cum from his own fingers.

Loki groaned seeing him doing as he was told, then again had he not done that from the beginning? Loki asked, and Thor gave. 

Although not as hard as before, Loki could still feel him inside his ass filled with his seed, and he felt so whole he refused to move out and allow him out of him.

Not yet. 

“Good boy.”

Thor hummed in reply, staring up at Loki as he continued to lick his own fingers clean. His other hand stroked along the slimmer male’s waist, thrusting his hips in a slow and teasing manner.

Loki simply watched Thor; oh the man was simply intoxicating. With just how he licked his fingers and how he rolled his hips still— it made Loki achingly hard again. ‘Damn him’, he thought; he knew he couldn’t resist Thor anywho.

Thor hummed softly, pulling away gently from the fingers and licking his lips. “You taste exceptional.”

Bloody fucking hell. He was going to start begging again but— No. No. He had to take control, he knew he had to or else he would be a pathetic mess for Thor all of the time. 

“Does this mean next time you will /kneel/ when I ask you to?”

“If it means sucking you off, I think I could kneel for you.” Thor licked his lips clean, smirking at Loki.

Excitement glistened into Loki’s eyes now. If he wasn’t so comfortable with Thor’s cock in his ass right now he would literally get out of bed to ask him to kneel right about now. 

He was a mess already though, his erection leaking with precum, his ass tightening around Thor.

“Fuck.”

Thor smirked softly and watched his brother. He reached a hand out, stroking Loki’s shaft slowly. “You want me to don’t you? But you quite like sitting on my cock and you don’t want to get off?” He whispered the words, watching Loki’s every move. Yes he could be observant as well sometimes.

He had to admit, he loved staring at Loki’s pale flesh that contrasted so with his tan skin.

He’s literally going to punch him. He literally wrapped his hand around Thor’s throat before he leaned forward with a warning gaze. “Shut up,” he hissed. He didn’t quite like being so obviously called out although Thor /was/ completely right. 

He then moved his fingers to Thor’s lips, having an idea. “Lick them,” he demanded.

Thor's eyes only darkened when Loki’s slim fingers wrapped around his throat, his smirk widening. He was tempted to make a snarky reply, but Loki’s fingers next pressed against his lips.

He opened his mouth slowly, sucking on the digits and licking them slowly.

Loki's eyes glistened with excitement and you could just tell he was rather thrilled for whatever he had in mind; Thor should be warned. He waited a second before he pushed his fingers a little deeper inside Thor's mouth, not as patient as one might think. And once he felt his fingers being coated enough with Thor's saliva, he moved the hand between him, in between Thor's legs and figured out blindly where his entrance had to be, roughly pushing his two fingers inside.

Thor growled, tossing his head back as Loki’s fingers entered him. It was a strange sensation, to feel his brother’s fingers spreading him open as he had done to countless women before, but it felt so right. His whole body ached and the lightning rolled across his fingers as he bucked against Loki’s touch.

Loki moaned when Thor bucked up, more of his length coming inside him. Oh, he moaned even more feeling how he clenched around his fingers; Loki figured this probably never had happened to Thor. But Loki had done it to himself, so-- He knew what to do.

He curled his fingers inside him and pushed his fingers deeper, wanting to hit his prostate already. 

"You're going to want to be fucked after this."

Thor’s legs shook slightly as he stared at Loki, watching the look of concentration on his brother’s face. His whole body throbbed with need as he licked his lips. “Am I?” He whispered. “And are you going to fuck me Loki? Shall I start begging?” He was completely serious in his words.

Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn’t know whether or not he was serious and if he was teasing him about begging him earlier. He thus took his fingers out of him and nearly glared. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Thor whimpered softly. “I’m not!” He rolled his hips and pouted a little bit. “Loki please!”

Loki was rather sensitive about having /begged/ him especially since he knew it wouldn’t be the last time at that. He growled a little before he leaned forward, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!” He begged and arched his back, thrusting against Loki eagerly.

Loki grinned all the more at that. Sure he whined when he moved up, Thor’s length slipping out of him. But Loki was hard as a rock. He settled himself in between his legs and lifted his hips up a little as he positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, groaning because of how tight Thor was. 

“Am I your first?”

Thor groaned loudly, licking his lips and letting his eyes flutter shut. His cheeks flushed slightly at Loki’s question. He gave a slow nod, his eyes opening to stare up at the man hovering above him.

Loki's eyes glistened with excitement; he was so happy to hear that. He continued pushing himself inside Thor, leaned forward and kissing him softly. “It’ll get easier, my love. Don’t worry.”

Thor whimpered breathlessly, his body aching underneath Loki’s actions. His brother’s cock slowly pushing deeper inside of his ass, making Thor pant and whine like a bitch in heat. His eyes rolled back into his head. It /hurt/ but the idea of Loki fucking him only made Thor’s shaft as hard as rock.

Loki began stroking Thor’s erection in order to add on to the pleasure to minimize the pain, although Loki himself was a slut for it. He assumed not everyone was. 

“As much as I love how tight you are, I’m going to need you to relax, Thor.”

Thor trembled slightly, glancing up at his brother and licking his lips. Relax? How was he supposed to relax with Loki pushing deep into his ass? He took a long breath, laying back and letting his muscles relax slowly.

When Thor relaxed a little, Loki took it as an opening and pushed himself deeper inside him with one thrust, until he was fully inside him. He panted, grinning victoriously as he looked down at Thor, his free hand now brushing againsy his cheek and jaw. 

“Good boy.”

“O-ooooh!” Thor let out a girlish whine as Loki filled his ass. He trembled, body aching underneath the slimmer male. His breaths escaped him in pants, licking his lips as he stared up at Loki in such wonder.

oki rose a brow at the girlish whine. “Now that’s new,” he pointed out, having never heard /that/ coming from Thor. Interesting. It made him wonder what other sounds he could get out of him.

“Keep relaxing,” he demanded before he slowly began thrusting in and out of him a steady pace, still working on stretching him out. He was being incredibly slow compared to Thor previously; he hoped to all the gods that Thor wouldn’t ask why it had been much easier to fuck him.

Thor blushed a little bit, quickly glancing away from Loki. He swallowed softly, biting his lip hard so as not to let anymore noises escape him.

A whimper escaped him when Loki told him to relax still. Was he not relaxed? He did his best to lay back and relax further as Loki worked his cock slowly inside. He couldn’t help but compare how long it was taking to how quick things had been when he fucked Loki. ‘Has he been with someone else?’ The thought alone made Thor’s heart ache in a horrible way.

Loki saw the way Thor’s face changed and he wondered why he had suddenly— stopped relaxing.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. “Do you want to stop?”

Thor glanced up at him and shook his head quickly. “No. Don’t stop. Nothings wrong.” He murmured. And he was being honest. Nothing was wrong. He would just ask Loki about everything later.

Loki’s never done this before really, so he wouldn’t know. He just knows how damn good it feels. 

He nodded at him before he leaned forward tentatively, waiting a moment as he looked into his eyes, as if wanting to make sure he truly was okay with this. And when Loki was satisfied with what he saw, he violently crashed his lips on Thor’s.

Thor gasped and curled his arms around Loki’s neck, holding him tightly as they kissed. He growled a bit, licking and sucking gently at his mouth as he ground against his brother. His ass clenched and trembled around the invading shaft, making his body ache.

Loki continued kissing him, hard enough to bruise his own lips. He began thrusting faster inside him, bringing a hand in between them to stroke Thor’s shaft to make the whole process easier.

Thor groaned loudly, whimpering against Loki’s mouth as he bucked into his hand. Each thrust made Thor cry out and tremble around his brother’s length.

“Just like that,” he mumbled against his lips. “Keep relaxing,” he said breathlessly as he continued driving in and out of him. “You’re so /tight/, Thor,” he pointed out a brought his hand to his lips, licking his own thumb before pressing it against Thor’s tip before he continued jerking him off.

Thor panted softly, clenching around Loki’s cock. Every nerve in his body was on fired. He wanted more. Needed it. “H-harder.... please Loki fuck me harder...” He begged and whined.

He needed not to be told twice. “Gladly,” he replied before he forced himself in and out of him faster, pounding inside him. “Like that?” He asked, leaning forward, burrying his head in Thor’s neck. He licked over his neck, then grazing his teeth upon his skin. “Fuck. Is that what you wanted? Or do you even want harder?” He demanded before his lips found Thor’s ear. “I’m going to make you such a little slut for me.”

Thor whimpered loudly, licking his lips as Loki thrust roughly into him. His ass clenched as his cock throbbed between his legs. “F-Fuck yes that’s what I wanted.” He replied quickly, heart pounding. Or did he want it harder? He could take it. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow my love.” He growled softly and licked his lips.

It made Loki wild to think about the fact that this was Thor's first time he had /anything/ in that tight ass of his and he was already begging for more. Begging for /him/. Loki grinned as he looked at him, bringing a hand to his short hair to tug at it roughly. He leaned forward and licked over a mark he had made on Thor's skin. "Be careful what you wish for," he them whispered to his ear before he began thrusting his hips faster, harder, at the most speed he could muster inside him.

Thor trembled happily, whimpering and biting down on his bottom lip. He cried out when Loki licked the marks already bruising his skin. Eyes darkened as Loki started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper inside of him. “F-Fuck.” He growled and dug his nails into Loki’s scalp.

Loki wanted more. So many ideas came through his mind but he figured Thor was probably not ready for Loki and his dirty mind; he didn’t want to scare him off on the first night. 

But he did end up slipping out of him, wanting to see his reaction to that. Soon enough however he spat in his hand to then lubricate his erection which had gone dry. 

“Turn around.”

Thor whimpered in desperation when Loki pulled out of him, his eyes widening as he pouted softly. But then he saw Loki spit on his hand and stroke his cock. So he quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees, glancing back at Loki and raising one eyebrow. “Like this?” He whispered.

Loki watched him with interest, stroking his cock still when Thor turned around. “Yes, just like that,” he replied before he spanked him hard, moving both hands to his ass to squeeze his cheeks before spreading them apart. The next thing he knew, his tongue teased his rim.

Thor cried out, tossing his head back and panting softly. He whimpered when Loki spread his already abused ass, his hole fluttering slightly. His nails dug into the sheets as he let out a low keen, feeling Loki’s tongue trace across him.

Loki continued licking his rim before he thrusted his tongue inside him, lubricating him and teasing him before he pulled away and positioned his cock at his entrance, filling him up with one thrust. “Ah, much better,” he responded, leaning forward and whispering to Thor’s ear. “Now I’ll be able to fuck you senseless.”

Thor’s body quakes at each and every action Loki took. He whimpered desperately, feeling Loki’s tongue inside of his ass. He blushed darkly, glancing back at Loki as his mouth opened in a small o. He loved how dirty it was, being fucked like this by his brother.

“Think about all the fun we would have had if we had decided to do this sooner,” he declared, still bent over Thor to whisper into his ear, letting the blonde adjust to his length because once he’d start— he doubted he’d be able to slow down. “All the sneaking around... Hell I would have loved to take you on the throne,” he whispered into his ear. “This is what I would think about each time I touched myself for you.”

Thor’s spine tingled, his breath escaping him in soft pants while his eyes widened in pure pleasure. He dug his nails into the sheets beneath him, squirming a bit under Loki. “L-Loki...” he breathed and whined breathlessly, clenching around him.

"Cum for me, Thor," Loki then demaned. "Cum for me again as I cum into your ass, filling you up with my seed," he whispered, just waiting for Thor to come undone before he could.

And he did.

And Loki was damn glad they didn't go to the party.


	3. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki si bored. Thor is working out.
> 
> Smut ensues.

Loki found himself tilting his head, watching his brother flex his arms and wondering how on Earth did he get so--big.

“Show off.”

Thor smirked at his brother, shrugging slightly. “You like it.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely.”

“It also makes me wonder how so someone can have such /big/ arms. I’m afraid they’re bigger than your head now.”

“It’s called training. You lift weights to gain muscle dearest brother. It’s simple biology.” Thor ignored the jab.

“As much as it looks totally not painful,” he rolled his eyes, sarcastic. “I’ll choose against training this much.” He always prefered books after all.

Thor shook his head slightly. “You don’t really need to fight when you can use your magic.” He waved his hand at Loki.

“Magic which I can’t use anymore,” He grumbled with annoyance.

“Then you should train brother. It’s not that bad.”

He looked at the weights and then snorted. “No thank you.”

Thor shrugged slightly, sighing a little bit. “Have it your way then.” He resumed his daily workout, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m bored.”

Thor rolled his eyes, knowing he would get nothing done with Loki hovering like this. He set his weights down and wiped a towel across his face. “What would /you/ like to do then?”

He couldn’t use his magic, so yes, Loki was numbingly bored. He shrugged. “Anything,” he replied. “Anything but /this/,” he rectified.

Thor rolled his eyes. “That’s certainly not helpful.” He mumbled, picking up his water bottle and drinking deeply.

“You’re the one who knows all about Earth,” he pointed out.

“We could... rent a movie or something?” Thor tilted his head to the side

That didn’t sound half bad. “About what?” He thus inquired.

“Well I don’t know.” Thor shrugged slightly.

“That doesn’t sound very interesting.”

“I’m not psychic Loki. I don’t know what movie we’ll get.” He shrugged.

“Get?” Loki rose a brow. “I was lead to believe movies were not to ‘get’, but to stream on ‘Netflix’. What kind of word is that even?”

“Jane told me once that people would go out and rent movies. She said it was a whole thing.” He waved his hand. “We could watch Netflix.”

Loki tensed instantly the moment he heard Jane’s name. “I’m not in the mood for a movie anymore. Go back to training,” he snapped before he walked out of the room.

Thor groaned softly, racing after his brother. “Loki stop this madness! She means nothing to me. You know that.” He grabbed Loki’s wrist, spinning him and pinning him against the wall.

He looked away, avoiding Thor’s bright blue eyes. “Let go of me.”

“No. You know I love you. You know I care nothing for her. I shouldn’t have said a thing about her. I’m sorry.” He whispered and gripped onto Loki’s jaw.

Loki moved out of his grip, still looking away. He then finally brought his gaze to Thor. “She still loves you,” he pointed out, his heart heavy. It was clear he had held that information for a while now.

“I don’t care.” Thor replied immediately, staring at Loki and stepping forward. “The only person I care about is you. Loki please.” He whispered and squeezed his fingers. He grabbed Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

Loki had been afraid to share this information with him, but he had happened to cross paths with Darcy Lewis, who had entrusted him with the information. Hell, he had lost sleep over it, thinking the moment he would tell Thor, he would leave him for her. Because who wouldn’t?

He was agreeably surprised and relieved by his answer although he doubted it could be true— Thor cared so much for so many people. 

He kissed him back easily but soon pressed his hands to his chest to gently push him away. 

“I don’t mean to ruin this moment, but you stink.”

“Then come take a shower with me.” Thor whispered and pressed another kiss to Loki’s lips. He grabbed Loki’s hips and lifted him, tossing him over his shoulder with ease and walking to his bedroom.

He didn’t really have the time to even reply that he was being thrown over Thor’s shoulder against his will—

“Hey! Put me down you big brute!” He whined although he was truly teasing him, Loki always loved whatever attention Thor could give him.

Thor smirked slightly, humming as he walked to his bedroom. “You know you don’t actually want me to put you down. So don’t struggle.” He smiled sweetly, kissing Loki’s cheek gently and setting him down in his bathroom.

“Oh shut up,” he replied before he hit his ass hard, a smirk on his lips whenever he was put on his feet.

Thor smirked back at his brother, reaching out and yanking his shirt off quickly. “Come on. You’ve too many clothes on brother.”

“Someone’s excited,” Loki replied before he began undoing his own clothes.

Thor hummed and pushed his shorts down, turning and making sure the warm water was on for the shower. “Just slightly.”

“Slightly?” He responded with a brow raised before he removed his pants and underwear. “I’m offended.”

Thor rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother. His erection throbbed as he moved toward his brother, pressing their bodies firmly together. “Does that show you how excited I am?” He whispered in a husky tone.

He moaned the moment he felt his erection against him. “That’s much better,” he clicked his tongue before he got in the shower and dragged Thor in with him.

Thor laughed softly, stepping into the shower and immediately kissing Loki. He pinned him against the wall, humming softly.

“At last you’ll smell better,” he teased, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Thor’s beck, easily kissing him back.

Thor rolled his eyes, sucking on Loki’s bottom lip and biting it teasingly. “Does water alone make me smell better?” He smirked at Loki, raising one eyebrow

“Shut up,” he replied instantly before he began kissing him again, the water falling upon their naked bodies. “Just kiss me, you big oaf.”

Thor laughed happily, the sound reverberating in his chest as he picked Loki up. He wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist, keeping him pinned against the wall as he kissed him deeply.

Loki easily wrapped his legs around him once he was lifted up, his back soon resting against the cold shower wall, not that he cared in the slightest. Both Thor and the warm water was making him all hot and bothered already. He kissed him back easily, swapping his tongue accross his lips teasingly.

Thor groaned softly, opening his mouth for Loki and twisting their tongues together. He massaged his thumbs against Loki’s hips as he ground himself slowly against him.

Loki softly moaned against his lips, eyes then snapping open when he felt Thor’s erection grind against his ass. He pulled away a little, his lips still only an inch from Thor’s as he looked into his bright blue eyes as moved a hand down his chest to grip Thor’s shaft, positioning it at his entrance.

Thor growled as Loki gripped onto his shaft. He spread Loki’s asscheeks, smirking up at him and slowly pushing the tip of his length into Loki. He teased him, grinding so his tip was barely inside of him.

He literally glared at Thor once he just ‘teased’ him; Loki wasn’t in the mood for such things. He thus lowered himself down on his shaft and practically impaled himself on Thor’s cock, a loud whimper soon making itself known. He held in tight to Thor, legs wrapped strongly around him as his nails dug in Thor’s shoulders.

Thor growled low, the sound resonating deep within his throat as Loki sank into his cock. “Fuck.” He hissed and lifted Loki slowly, before bringing him down firmly onto his cock.

Yes; do that," Loki urged him, he was honestly not in the mood for teasing. Teasing could come later. Or not. Right now, he just needed Thor, and he was going to take what he wanted. With Thor's help of course it was easier to move himself on him, moaning loudly each time his length fully penetrated him, teasing his prostate in just the way Loki wanted it to.

Thor smirked softly. “My pleasure love.” He whispered and pinned Loki by his throat to the shower wall. “Let’s make it so you can’t walk tomorrow hmm?” He breathed out and slammed himself into Loki, filling his brother’s ass and thrusting roughly against him.

Loki got even harder once he was pinned to the shower wall by his throat. He tried to squirm out of it, not because he wanted to, because he loved how strong his hands felt around his neck. He dug his nails in his back , spreading his thighs all the more to welcome him. “Stop talking and fuck me harder,” he spoke breathlessly.

Thor smirked, nails digging into his brother’s throat. He started fucking into him, thrusting roughly and licking along Loki’s jaw. His other hand smacked against Loki’s ass while his cock slid deep inside of Loki.

Loki leaned his head back against the shower wall, moaning and panting as Thor fucked him. “Ah— Thor,” he bit down his lip, trying to stop these embarrassing sounds coming out from his lips. “More— Please, /Thor/.”

Thor loved hearing those sounds from Loki. Loved being the one who /dragged/ them from his brother. He moved his hand from Loki’s neck, spreading Loki’s legs eagerly. “More? You want more my love?” He whispered and sucked on his jaw, grinding his length deep inside of Loki.

Loki whined a little once he removed his hand from his throat. He looked down, panting, water drops on his skin. He looked then into Thor’s eyes, his hand slowly moving up into his short, damp hair. 

“Always.”

Thor smiled softly, nails digging into Loki’s hips. “I’ll give you more then.” He whispered, rocking his hips slowly at first. Then he pulled all the way out, before slamming back into Loki with a sharp smack.

Loki could certainly take it. Honestly Thor didn’t even have to start touching his shaft, Loki felt like he was going to cum soon enough. He panted, grinning as he looked at Thor. He ran a hand up Thor’s hair and tugged at his hair roughly, breathing heavily. “Fuck, /yes/, continue, please, I’m going to cum.”

Thor groaned softly, licking along Loki’s neck as his hips pounded relentlessly inside of Loki. “I’m going to fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. And yes. You’re going to cum without anyone touching that cock of yours.” He whispered and sucked on Loki’s earlobe.

If he wasn’t so close, Loki would have glared at him for talking this way but he was far too high on the pleasure to even care. “Are you now?” He replied however. “I’m waiting,” he said in between two heavy breaths, acting like the brat he was. “Or are you just all talk?”

Thor grabbed Loki’s neck, squeezing roughly as he continued his fast paced fucking. He slid in and out of his brother with ease, groaning loudly as his asshole clenched.

Ah yes. This had been what Loki had wanted. He moaned through the choke. Loki stared at Thor’s magnificence with a cheeky grin, that is, until the pleasure overtook him, and he had to close his eyes, bringing a hand to his mouth, biting on his fist so he wouldn’t scream.

Thor reached up, grabbing Loki’s hand and pinning that to the wall. “You will scream my love. For everyone to hear. You will scream.” He growled, pinning Loki to the wall and fucking him roughly.

Loki sure did /not/ like the sound of that and tried to squirm his wrist out of Thor’s grasp but to no avail. Indeed, the god of mischief would have but no other choice than to scream; he thanked all the gods for the sound of the shower for it may cover a little the embarrassing sounds he was making. 

“I hate y—“ he began saying a hiss, although he did not get to finish his sentence. Indeed, he soon moaned loudly, throwing his head back, nearly hitting it against the tile wall— not that he cared. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, /yes/,” he groaned in between heavy pants, before a scream echoed in the bathroom as he came apart all over Thor’s abdomen, without even having been touched.

Thor smirked softly, burying his face in Loki’s neck and biting down on his flesh. He sucked a harsh, purple mark against his lover’s skin as Loki screamed and cried out. He growled softly as Loki’s grip on Thor’s shaft tightened while he climaxed.

But he /loved/ the sounds that ripped from Loki’s throat, the whines, pants, and screams. It made Thor’s shaft throb deep inside of Loki. His lips traced over Loki’s skin, licking and sucking eagerly.

He continued his thrusts, deep and hard. He wanted to make sure Loki was fully spent before he came. 

Loki was spent alright. He held onto Thor and rested against the tile wall as his whole body relaxed, Loki just humming to the sound of the thrusts inside him. 

The aftermath of his orgasm washed over him, his eyelids nearly closing as his body almost went limp after Thor came inside him; Loki now realizing just how much he had been holding onto Thor, both with arms and legs. 

“I’m going to fall—“

Thor smiled softly, fingers stroking gently along Loki’s side. He curled his arms around Loki’s waist, stepping fully into the spray of water. “You’re not going to fall, I’ve got you.” He whispered, letting the water wash away the mess they had made.

He kept one arm around Loki, supporting him as he started gently washing him off.

Loki literally felt like he was going to fall if Thor let go of him. He hummed pleasantly when he began washing him off, Loki leaning his forehead against his broad shoulder. 

“Well that was certainly not boring.”


	4. Breakfast for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is cooking, the Midgardian way.
> 
> Thor won't leave him alone.

Loki could feel Thor's gaze upon him; it was burning him.

“What?” Loki asked instantly, seeing /that/ look on Thor’s face. He nearly blushed, feeling all flustered.

“You look handsome today.” Thor hummed softly, resting his elbows on the table as he watched Loki cook. He was amazingly good at that.

Loki tried to hide the grin that curved his lips. “Just today? You have me very offended, brother,” he snickered.

“Obviously not. Just especially handsome today.” Thor shrugged slightly.

And why is that?” He asked curiously. He would definitely do that every day now— whatever it was. And then it sort of clicked. “Oh don’t tell me it’s because I’m doing mortal cooking.”

Thor shrugged slightly. “You look hot standing there in nothing but my boxers and cooking our food.

Loki let out a small snort accompanied with an eyeroll.

“What? You do.” He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you're having way too much fun alone over there," Loki pointed out. "Why don't you come help me for a change?"

“But I like watching you cook.” Thor pouted softly and stood, making his way to Loki’s side and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He smirked and slipped a hand into the front of Loki’s boxers.

"I can see that, but I could use a hand," he pointed out as he continued, widening his eyes when Thor slipped a hand in his boxers. He tensed a little against him. "Not exactly where I needed a hand, Thor."

Thor chuckled softly, fingers skimming along Loki’s skin just underneath the hem of the boxers. “Oh come on. Maybe I want something else for breakfast.” He teased and nipped at Loki’s ear.

As tempting as that was— Loki had convinced himself he should try and at least act not so desperate in front of Thor, even if all he really wanted was to be bent over the kitchen counter and fucked. Right, /as if/ he was going to ask that. No way in hell. 

“Are you telling me I would have cooked all of this for nothing?”

“Mmm no. I’m still going to eat the amazing breakfast you cooked, but maybe I want something else first.” His hand slid slowly down, tracing over Loki’s semi-hard erection.

No matter how hard Loki would /try/ to resist Thor, he knew that if the blonde pushed a little more, Loki would be obligated to give in despite himself. With that in mind however, he was still rather sore and satisfied from the night before, thus enabling him to resist him a little further, even if not for long. 

“Dare I ask what that would be?”

Thor pouted and kissed along Loki’s neck, nibbling gently. “My love...” He nipped at Loki’s ear sweetly. “Please?” He stroked his shaft slowly

‘Resist, Loki. You must,’ he told himself, although as Thor started to stroke his erection he wondered why on Earth was he trying to resist. 

“Kneel.”

Thor smirked a little bit and slowly knelt behind Loki, pressing kisses along his flesh as he did so.

Loki soon enough turned around, watching Thor. As always, it gave him quite the thrill to see him kneel for him. “Good kitten.”

Thor hummed softly, stroking his fingers along Loki’s hips. “Yessir.”

Loki gripped his erection before brushing the tip of his length against Thor’s lips. 

“Breakfast’s ready.”

Thor opened his mouth eagerly, taking Loki’s tip in and sucking. He hummed and licked at his cock.

Loki could feel the breakfast burning but he couldn’t care less. He let out a slow groan of pleasure, moving his hand to Thor’s head. “Hgnn, good boy.”

A thrill of pleasure rolled down his spine as he bobbed his head, sucking eagerly on Loki’s thick shaft. His tongue swirled over the tip as he moaned loudly.

The smell of burning was even more prominent now. “Thor—Thor—“ Loki moaned, yanking on his short hair. “The breakfast— it’s burning,” he explained between breathy moans.

Thor pulled back for a moment, reaching up and turning off the stove quickly. He settled himself back between Loki’s legs and sucked him gently back into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over his brother’s tip eagerly.

Loki clearly had not the mind to try and fix the breakfast now. He panted, nearly glaring at Thor when he pulled back even if he just pulled away for a second. Loki threw his head back and closed his eyes, biting down his lip, his hand pushing on Thor's head to have more of his cock in his mouth. "That's it... Thor-- I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

Thor pulled back for a moment before standing up. He bent over the counter, pushing his boxers down quickly and staring back at Loki.

“I’m not going to last long,” Loki whispered more to himself than to Thor before he positioned himself at his entrance, pushing forward with one thrust, hands gripping at Thor’s ass before spanking it.

Thor cried out, gripping tightly onto the counter as Loki slid inside of him with one firm thrust. He bucked when Loki’s hand connected with his ass. He whimpered softly, licking his lips eagerly and thrusting against him.

The breakfast was long gone in Loki's mind. Loki began thrusting inside him, moaning uncontrollably as his hands continued gripping his ass, spanking it from time to time.

Thor panted softly, head resting on the counter as he moaned and whined. He loved having Loki sliding deep inside of him, fucking him like this against the counter.

Soon enough Loki’s hand moved to Thor’s short hair and tugged at it roughly, yanked at it to be exact, bringing Thor’s back to his chest. He licked his neck possessively before marking him. “Can’t get enough can you?”

Thor shook his head quickly and cried out. The way his body was positioned had shoved Loki’s cock deeper inside of him, the tip teasing his prostate. “O-oh! Fuck!”

Loki yanked harder at Thor’s hair. “I asked a question,” he pointed out before he licked over his throat. “Answer me.”

Thor whined desperately, licking his lips and moaning. “N-no! No I can’t get enough of you!” He flushed darkly, his body aching with need. “L-Loki /please/!” He begged

"Good boy," Loki replied with a smirk before he continued thrusting inside him, slightly legging go of his hair to then move is hand to Thor's erection, stroking it so he would cum with him. Loki was surprised he had even lasted that long. 

"Now continue being a good boy for me, and cum."

And so they did.


	5. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes home thinking nothing of the evening, but enters the appartment to see Jane Foster kissing Thor.

Darcy Lewis had told Loki once she had bumped into him that Jane missed Thor and still loved him, although she still believed being together wasn't an option since Thor lived in Asgard. Loki, of course, purposely failed to mention that Asgard had been destroyed by Ragnarok and that he and Thor were now /living/ on Earth, but he knew Jane Foster was no moron; she would find out soon enough.

And he dreaded that day. Of course Thor had reassured Loki that he felt nothing for Jane no more, but-- still. Loki was unconvinced. Granted, he believed Thor did believe he felt nothing for the mortal anymore, but, he did also believe that those feelings might change shoulf he actually see her again and hear her say the words Darcy told him.

It appeared that day finally happened. Loki came back from the grocery store nearly soaked because of the rain, thinking nothing of the day until he saw her. Or rather; he saw /them/. 

Kissing. 

Of course they stopped the moment he got in, and he hadn't been there long enough to know if this had been the beginning, the middle, or the end of a kiss, or who instigated it. He just had been there long enough to see there was definitely two sets of lips that were against each others. 

And it destroyed him. His worse fear in front of his eyes.

He dropped the bags of groceries, thankfully nothing in them could break or make a mess. Still. He opened his mouth but couldn't find words. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and went to leave again.

"I appear to have come at a wrong time. My apologies," he chuckled nervously before he quickly made his way out of the apartment; erupting into sobs as he put his hand over his mouth to ensure he couldn't be heard through the door.

He then quickly walked out of the building, uncaring about being in the middle of the rain.

At least, now, no one would see he was crying. 

_____________________

Thor had been sitting on the couch, eagerly waiting for Loki to get home. He had only been gone an hour and Thor already missed him. He knew Loki would laugh at the state he was in. ‘Can’t leave you for a trip to the store without you missing me?’ And then Thor would be on the receiving end on that delicious smirk that Loki had.

When he heard the knock at the door, he jumped up from his seat on the couch. He didn’t even think about the fact that Loki had a /key/. So why would he need to knock? No the only thought was ‘Finally!’

Thor flipped the lock and rugged open the door, grinning. “It’s about t-“ he blinked slowly, staring at the small woman that stood there. “Jane...?” He swallowed roughly, straightening nervously. It was awkward, the woman who had dumped him standing there in front of the apartment he shared with his brother and lover.

“So it’s true.... you’re living here now?” Jane stepped into the apartment, fingers tapping against her wrist as she moved. Thor swallowed hard, closing the door once more.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you.... I’ve missed you Thor.” She stared up at him, gripping the front of his shirt and dragging him to her. “I’ve missed you so much and I regretted breaking up with you from the moment the words left my mouth.” Before Thor could even respond her mouth was on his, kissing him deeply. But Thor kept his mouth shut, gripping onto Jane. Her mouth felt different than Loki’s and it was an odd sensation, kissing someone other than him. He let the kiss last for a moment before pulling back at the sound of the door opening.

He spun around, staring at Loki as he stood in the door of the apartment, their groceries spilling onto the floor. “Loki....” he stared up at him, heart pounding wildly. ‘No.... no damn it.’

He stepped away from Jane, ignoring the way she called his name. Instead he raced after Loki. He stared at him as he moved into the rain. He clenched his jaw, almost feeling the lightning crackling in his veins.

He grabbed Loki’s arm, spinning him around. He dragged Loki to him, tilting his head up and leaning down. He didn’t care if Jane had followed him. If she saw that Thor leaned down and pressed his mouth to his brother’s. He pulled Loki tightly against him, stroking his thumb along Loki’s waist as the rain surrounded them.

Loki sobbed when he was outside, murmuring to himself just how much of a fool he was to even think for a second that he could possibly be enough for Thor. Who was he kidding, it was but a matter of time for Jane to come see him and they would be back together.

When Thor came outside and gripped Loki, the brunette was taken aback instantly. He gasped against his mouth, shaking against him both from the emotions and the downpour rain. 

He nearly melted into the kiss, until he tasted /her/ on his mouth.

He hastily pulled away, shaking his head as he looked at him.

"Don't."

Thor clung to Loki, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “No. Listen to me.” He whispered and clung to him. “Listen to me Loki.” He breathed and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead. “I am in love with you. She came by and she kissed me. I shouldn’t have let her anywhere near me, but I did.” He sighed. “But I’m not in love with her. I felt for her at one time, but I’ve never loved her as I love you.” He stroked Loki’s cheek, brushing aside his tears gently.

Loki was as insecure as one could get, especially about that. He felt jealous ever since the moment he had seen Jane and Thor together, before anything serious ever happened. 

His lips trembled as he watched him, watched Thor with so much-- vulnerability in his eyes.

He remained silent for a second before he turned his head and then glared at Jane who was still there, of course she was.

"Did you hear that?" He hissed.

Thor swallowed roughly, reaching down and gripping gently onto Loki’s wrist. He felt suddenly nervous, staring at Jane with such wide eyes.

She shook her head, stepping back quickly. She looked sick but Thor didn’t really care. He just stood in front of Loki, as if protecting him from Jane. Jane made her way to her car quickly, shaking her head.

Thor should be protecting /Jane/ from Loki. Although he couldn't blame her for what she did and she didn't know he was with Loki, so-- 

But still. Loki hated her. Always hated her. And if he were to see her even glance at Thor--

Loki trembled in the rain before he gripped Thor's arms, looking away. Not wanting him to see his red eyes. 

"Please take me home."

Thor lifted Loki with ease, curling the slimmer male’s legs around his waist. He tucked Loki against his side. “It’s okay. Come on.” He whispered and stroked his back gently. He walked quickly back to their apartment, not glancing once at Jane. He stepped into the apartment, closing the door and locking it up. “Come on. We’re getting you into a hot shower or you’ll get sick.” He whispered.

Even if Thor had now made it clear to both him and Jane that he was with Loki, Loki felt the heartache from the image of them together. His /worst/ fear. It was awful. So awful. He couldn't take it. Couldn't take the thought of ever losing Thor to someone else. It was hard enough not to ahve him before and longing for him, but losing him now that he knew-- now that he knew how it felt to be with him-- 

The mere thought of it made him shudder. 

The water didn't help.

He nodded a little, avoiding to look at Thor.

Thor frowned softly, biting his bottom lip as he made his way into his bedroom. He set Loki gently on the counter, keeping his eyes down as he started to fill the large bathtub up with water. His heart ached horribly. He knew Loki must be infuriated with him, even letting Jane get so close to kiss him and he felt sick just at the thought of it. But he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Loki.... please talk to me...” His voice cracked slightly as he turned to Loki, gently cupping his chin and staring into those eyes he loved.

Loki wasn’t infuriated so much as he was insecure about it all. Because Loki was no idiot, he knew that he wasn’t Thor’s best match. Not that he thought Jane was, of course he didn’t, but it was just a painful reminder that indeed someone else was and it wasn’t him.

And who wouldn’t love Thor? 

But Loki— it was an entirely different story. 

He looked up at him when he spoke up, swallowing hard.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything.... just please...” Thor didn’t even know what to do as he stared at Loki. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up today. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I’m sorry for... for even letting her into the apartment. /Our/ Home.” He swallowed roughly and glanced down. He helped to strip Loki gently of his clothes, tossing them in the laundry basket before he lowered his and Loki’s naked forms into the warm tub. He sat behind Loki, holding the slimmer god to his chest.

What was he going to say? That he was hurt? That much was obvious. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment. Didn’t stop Thor from stripping him of his clothes and bringing him to the tub. Loki felt cold much less than anyone would because he was a Jotun, but still. He had been shaking a little from the cold. 

It felt like his whole body had shut down after all this pain he had felt. 

“It’s not your fault. Stop apologizing.”

Thor sighed softly, simply burying his face in Loki’s neck as his fingers stroked over his sides. He still couldn’t fathom what had happened, what had come over him.

Loki leaned against him, still feeling rather hurt and irritated. But—what could he do? It had happened and awoken more insecuries within him.

Thor clung to him gently, letting out a small sigh. He started to pepper kisses along Loki’s shoulder, hoping to relax him.

Except that it didn’t work. Loki was unable to relax and he felt just— uneasy. “I’m sorry, I can’t be here right now,” his voice trembled as he quickly got up from the bath and wrapped a towel around him.

Thor let him go, sighing softly and rubbing his eyes. “Loki...” he stood slowly, his heart in his throat.

Loki needed to be alone. He dried himself up quickly before going to his room and changing into sweats. He then laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Thor got out of the tub, slowly draining it and working quietly. He picked up the spilled groceries in the living room, putting everything away.

Loki took the piece on his nightstand, the one Thor had thrown at him that night on the ship. He threw it in the air, catching it everytime it fell. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what he would do should Thor ever find someone better than him. Because the way he had reacted when he saw Jane— he felt like he was about to lose control. Should Thor actually leave him— he doubted he would take it well. At some point Loki grew tired of his own thoughts and got out of the bed, leaving the metal piece on the nightstand before he got out, closing the door behind him.

The overwhelming urge of throwing himself at Thor every time he saw him was gone. It was hindered by his blinding fear of losing him, as if it was trying to distance him from the blonde in prevention of a loss. Only it hurt him even more.

Thor slowly started making their dinner, some potato soup recipe that he had found on the Internet. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly started to cook the meal. He then set the pot on the stove to simmer, rubbing the back of his neck. He put away everything he had used, sighing deeply as he cleaned off the counter. He hadn’t even realized Loki had emerged from his bedroom.

Loki watched him for a moment; Thor oblivious as always. Maybe this was why Loki was always so observant of everything around him. 

He then finally spoke up.

“It hurts.”

Thor glanced up at Loki, heart pounding. “What hurts my love?” He whispered and stepped forward.

It hurt when he called him that. It hurt. Everything hurt. “All of this, Thor. The possibility of me coming home to find you with someone else. Someone better,” he finished off as he looked down.

Thor flinched, physically flinched as if Loki had struck him. “I will never find someone better than you. I have never loved anyone more than I love you Loki.” He whispered

“I know,” Loki replied as he slowly made his way back to Thor. “And I believe you,” he then added, not wanting to— anger him. “But you say that now. There are plenty of people you haven’t met yet, what if you find that person and just— click.”

Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Because I already have that with you?” He truly didn’t understand what Loki was asking. Loki was everything to him. Did he not see that?

Loki gave Thor a look. This oaf seriously was so oblivious at times— “Really?” Loki replied with disbelief. “You think we clicked? Thor, I have tried and succeded quite a few times at harming you, I have tried to conquer Earth just to get your attention, have betrayed you countless times, led you to believe I was dead because I was too much of a coward to tell you how I really felt; then proceeded to betray you again on Sicar to imprison you so you wouldn’t go after Hela. And I remember you distinctively saying our paths had diverged a long time ago while in Sicar, /agreeing/ with me that I should stay there although me telling you that was only a pathetic way to see if you would ask me to come with you, which you did not do, might I add,” he finally finished, taking a deep breath. “We did not just ‘click’.”

“I know exactly what you have done.” He snapped. “No I’m not an idiot Loki.” He dug his nails into his palms. “Is it so hard to comprehend that I’ve loved you this whole time? Is it so hard for you to see that despite your flaws and failures that I do in fact love you. That I am in love with you. Through /all/ of that.” He sighed deeply when Loki brought up what he said on Sicar. “I’ve told you countless times. The only damn reason I said that was because I was so tired of pretending that I wasn’t in love with you all the time.” Thor worked his jaw slightly. “If you don’t want this then tell me now. Because spewing out every reason why we’re /not/ right together isn’t really a good sign of wanting to be together.”

“Yes!” Loki replied with frustration. “Yes it is hard for me to understand,” he confessed. “I do not doubt that you love me, Thor. But it is hard for me to hold on to the magic thought that there will be no one else you will ever love but me because I know for a fact that I am—“

Loki paused, swallowing hard. 

“Me.”

“And that is exactly the reason I love you! No one else knows me so well! No one else can infuriate me to no end and yet still make me love him!” He shouted at Loki, trembling slightly.

Loki trembled as well. He loved him so much. Always had. And he hated his own destructive tendencies. But that was who he was. 

“Infuriate you?” He repeated with a cynical laughter. “Are my insecurities infuriating you, Thor?” He added in a calmer tone, one that did not mean anything good was coming next. 

He closed the distance between them, staring up into his eyes. “You have /no/ idea what it is like to fear losing you every second. You have /no/ idea what it is like to be /green/ with jealousy, Thor.”

“That is not what I meant!” Thor growled back, stepping forward and staring down at Loki. “I have no idea what it’s like to fear losing me? Do you hear yourself? /You/ have no idea what it’s like being in love with you and having you betray me every other day!” He but his lip roughly.

“You’ve no idea how hard it is to trust that you’ll be here when I come home. That I won’t find this place empty, as if you never existed. I thought you died twice Loki! I thought I had lost you forever! So forgive me for wanting to finally be with the only person I love despite all of his shortcomings!”

Loki obviously had no idea Thor was going through this. And perhaps it should have brought sympathy for him from Loki but—

It did the exact opposite. 

Of course Thor had some points but he wasn’t seeing the bigger picture. 

Loki would made him see.

“You still think this little of me, I see,” he replied before he took a few steps backwards. Away from him. As if it would take away the pain. 

“Did I ever cross your thick skull that each time I have betrayed you never has been to /harm/ you? I never meant for you to go attack the frost giants, I only meant for you to question Father so he would see you were not fit to be King, that way you would only remain a warrior and not a fool on the throne! Do you not remember how hot headed you were back then?” He declared. “And can you /really/ blame me for these fake deaths? One, might I add, was not fake at all. I have been abused, tortured, brainwashed by these /monsters/ when all I had wanted was death!” He spat. “The only part of me /left/ fought to get to Midgard because I knew that would get your attention,” he replied with a cynical laughter. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

“And really, Thor. I faked my death because I thought it mattered not to you! You had /her/! All I wanted to do was to be finally accepted by my /home/ while you ran off with your mortal, and I would have been there to pick up the pieces when she would have perished,” he defended himself. 

“And do /not/ get me started on Sicar. You would have been /dead/, killed by Hulk if I had not—“

He stopped himself right there; widening his eyes in horror. Oh he did not want to tell him that.

Thor stared at Loki, listening and taking in each word. Of course Loki was right as well. He sucked on his lip, staying quiet as he waited for Loki’s rant to finish. He almost missed his last trailed off words.

“What?” He whispered and stepped forward again. “What do you mean by that?” He growled

Loki panicked and instantly took a few steps back only to find himself pressed up against the wall, /trapped/ if you will. “Nothing. Nothing happened. You’re right. I love you. What’s for dinner?”

Thor pinned him there, clenching his jaw. “Tell me right now Loki.”

Think, think, think. “Do you not remember? I had ran out of favours with him. Because I had asked for your life,” he replied. Well, it made sense. Perhaps Thor would believe it. “So, dinner?” He carried on before he bent a little to moved out of the trap, under Thor’s arm and into the kitchen.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist. “And yet you still lie.” He clenched his jaw and dragged Loki back. “Tell me Loki.” He stared down at him, voice and eyes softening. “Please....”

Loki’s fake attitude vanished then and frowned deeply as he looked at Thor and removed his hand from his grip. “Just drop it. It’s not important.”

“It /is/ important.” He whispered and frowned darkly. “Loki... please what did you do?” He whispered.

Loki stomped his foot. Literally stomped his foot. “It’s not! It’s embarrassing and I’d rather not talk or think about it /ever/ again.”

Thor stared at him for a moment, jaw clenching slightly. “Fine.” He snapped and moved back to his bedroom, annoyed that Loki was still not trusting him.

This wasn’t about trust. But Loki rolled his eyes and growled before he spoke up. “I slept with him,” he finally replied. “There. You have it. Are you happy?” He asked with a sarcastic smile which faded as quickly as it appeared.

Thor’s heart lurched in his chest and he felt as if he would be sick. He leaned against the door, breathing deeply and swallowing hard. He clenched his fists, eyes filling with tears.

“What did you think, Thor? That I magically persuaded him to be nice to him? When I met him I knew what I had to do and I did it. And if it hadn’t been for that, you would be dead. I mean come on, how do you think I got access to that god awful ship of his? Don’t even think of making me say it,” he explained, shuddering at the thought.

Thor trembled all the more, nails digging into his palms as he yanked open the door. “Don’t.” He hissed. “I don’t want to hear about it.” He swallowed hard. “The fact that you... that you would do that... that he /made/ you do that.... I’d rather die than subject you to such a thing.” He whispered, his eyes crackling with lightning.

Honestly Loki didn’t know what Thor had expected him to say. Was it not obvious? Loki was surprised Thor hadn’t figured it out on his own with how the Grand Master looked at Loki. 

Loki stared at Thor thinking ‘so this is what Thor looks like jealous’. He’s making a mental note not to do that ever. 

He tentatively closed the distance between them. He would need to choose his next words carefully.

“He didn’t do anything to me.”

Although Loki would have let him if it meant saving Thor. But he didn’t need to. The Grand Master wasn’t a dominant. Anyone could see that.

Thor shook his head, fingers curling into tight fists. “He still...” He shook his head again, feeling slightly sick. He didn’t even want to say the words. Just the /thought/ of Loki being with anyone else made him sick. Not just him being with someone else, but having to do such a thing for him.

He moved toward the apartment door. He needed to be able to breathe. He needed to not explode.

Honestly Loki had lived so much worse. Especially with the Chitauri. He made a mental note never to go in detail of what they did to him to Thor or hell would break loose.

Of course Loki had been disgusted with himself, especially how the only way he found himself to be hard was to think of Thor while—

He didn’t want to think of it any longer. 

“And this is why I was so much against telling you,” he sighed to himself, before going to Thor before he’d leave. 

He took both of his hands and squeezed them gently. “It doesn’t matter anymore Thor.”

Loki’s touch made the lightning recede slightly, calming him for a breath. “It does matter.... it matters to me.” He whispered. “I...” He swallowed thickly, gripping tightly onto Loki’s hands and bringing him in close. He cupped Loki’s cheek and tilted it up, kissing him tenderly.

Perhaps it did to Thor but to Loki? It was simply one way of getting what he wanted and he cared not about he price; Thor was alive and he had access to the ships and much more. Loki had understood early enough life wasn’t fair that way.

“It shouldn’t. It was only a means to an end. I did what I had to do and there was nothing else,” he explained, hoping to all the gods that Thor didn’t think Loki ever felt a thing for this madman.

He felt relieved a little when kissed, the brunette instantly kissing him back.

Thor sighed quietly against Loki’s mouth. He was upset that Loki had kept it from him, but he was more upset at himself for not realizing that it had happened. He gently stroked his fingers along Loki’s hip and the other one tracing along his jaw.

Loki pulled away to look at him. “Are you mad at me?” He asked, hoping he truly wasn’t. Of course Loki didn’t enjoy anything about being with the Grand Master but what if Thor thought he did?

Thor sighed quietly, shaking his head. “Of course I’m not mad at you.” He whispered and nipped gently at Loki’s lips. “Why would I ever be mad at you for saving me? I just wish you would have told me.”

Because he slept with him? Because he slept with /another man/? Though it didn’t count in Loki’s mind. 

“And when exactly would you have wished I told you?” he asked. “There was no good time,” he replied.

Thor sighed softly and shook his head. “I don’t know.... I just... I hate that you did that for me.” He stroked Loki’s cheek gently.

“I’ve been through worse, Thor. Don’t worry about hat. I don’t even think about it anymore. I’m just glad you’re alive,” he insisted as icy hues looked into his bright ones.

“I know... but still...” He breathed softly and tilted his head, kissing Loki again with such gentleness.

Loki kissed him again before he smirked a little. Oh he shouldn’t say this. He really shouldn’t say this. But—

“Is it because you’re jealous?”

Thor flushed darkly, biting his lip and glancing away. His jealousy was only a small part of it. It was more he felt guilty that Loki had done such a thing for him.

Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “You /are/ jealous,” he replied before he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He then whispered to his ear, keeping him closer. “Don’t be. You’re the only one who ever got to fuck me.”

Thor couldn’t help but growl a little at that. It made his heart warm that he was the only one allowed inside of Loki, but the thought of him with anyone else still made his stomach twist. “Maybe just a little.” He mumbled. “Nobody likes hearing about their loved ones past sex life.” He mumbled

Loki was very secretive about his past sex life of course, especially since most of it had been Loki trying to get what he wanted by giving the other — well, him. Loki didn’t even see it as sex, more like a token of bargaining. 

“Now you know how I felt,” he replied in a soft tone, reaching to stroke his cheek. “Hurts, doesn’t it.”

Thor sighed deeply and glanced into Loki’s eyes. “I only ever slept with one woman Loki.” He stared into Loki’s eyes. “And I never slept with Jane.” He whispered and brushed his fingers through his hair, moving back into the kitchen once more.

Loki frowned deeply. He had assumed the one woman had been Jane. Hell he had assumed they had slept together. But now there was somewhere else too? Loki felt himself burning up inside as he froze right where he was.

“Who was it?” He asked, although he didn’t want to know.

Thor couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “It was a long time ago. My first time actually.” He rolled his shoulders. “I believe her name was Alvilda?” He wrinkled his nose for a moment, shaking his head again. “Something like that. We were both drunk after my first battle, everyone was celebrating. It was that one night, and I’ve not slept with a woman since.”

Loki kind of felt bad now. “But— all these other women— saying—“ he mumbled, confused. He did recalled many people having slept with Thor or rather they claimed to.

“I was the future king of Asgard. People expected me to have women all over me.” He murmured. “They all pushed women on me. I simply paid them to say they had the time of their lives.” He waved his hand.

All these /centuries/ during which Loki had been green of jealousy because women were throwing themselves at Thor was all— a lie? Loki was surprised. Shocked, even. “Who’s the god of lies now?”

Thor shrugged slightly. “I didn’t want anyone else.” He murmured and bit his bottom lip gently. He reached out and stroked Loki’s cheek gently.

Loki easily leaned into his hand as icy hues looked into Thor’s bright ones. “You oaf...” He said that fondly. “You should have told me.”

“Yes because you tell me everything.” He rolled his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him gently.

“Oh shut up,” he replied before he was about to hit his chest for that, but then kissed him back easily when he was kissed. Honestly— Loki had thought Thor was /straight/ because of how many women he had allegedly slept with; so of course he wasn’t going to tell him back then.

Thor hummed quietly, stroking his fingers along Loki’s hips gently as they kissed. “You’re not mad at me right?” He whispered breathlessly.

“Why would I be mad?” Loki replied after Thor pulled away. A small frown on his features. Moving his hands to cup Thor’s cheeks. “I’m not mad at you.”

Thor let out a relieved sigh, leaning into Loki’s fingers. “Good..” He whispered.

All was good.

For now.


	6. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to do the right thing.
> 
> And he couldn't be more wrong.

Loki nearly shrieked. 

Thor was wearing a ring. A /ring/.

“What is this?!” Loki asked he gripped his wrist and then looked at his hand; why was there a /ring/ on his finger?!

Thor tilted his head, confused at the way Loki shrieked. “It’s a ring. The woman at the.... the shopping court gave it to me. She said that it was custom for mortals to do such things.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching ring for Loki, except this one was black. “I had her give me this one for you as well.”

Loki squinted at him. What on Earth— “You oaf,” he replied. “Mortals don’t just give out rings,” Loki observed. “When mortals put a ring such a thing on their third finger it means an engagement or a marriage, Thor. Seriously, do you ever pay attention?”

“Yes. I know that.” Thor frowned, holding out the ring expectantly.

Hence why Loki had grown instantly jealous. “Then why did you put it on your third finger?” He asked with a frown.

“Because I got one for you too? So we could both wear them?” Thor frowned softly, unsure why his brother was so annoyed.

Loki was /not/ getting it, not at all. He stared at him with confusion yet again, a frown still on his lips. “Why would we wear them? We are not married.”

“And you call me the oaf brother.” Thor rolled his eyes. “Put it on.”

He was highly offended by that, but honesty Loki was not getting it. “Why?!”

Thor frowned deeply, annoyed that his brother was not understanding. “Are you daft? Because I want you to be more than my brother you idiot.”

Loki never would have /thought/ in a million years this would happen. In fact, he wasn’t quite certain he was actually understanding. He had to be— No. No. Thor was messing with him. Had to be. 

“You—“ He then laughed, almost cynically. “You almost got me there, Thor. Very funny.” No. Not funny. It made him feel awful because who would want him /forever/? He still had trouble accepting that Thor had wanted him in the first place.

Thor frowned softly, annoyed at how Loki laughed at him. He curled his fingers around the black ring, the pain flickering in his eyes for the briefest of moments. “Yes I got you.” His voice came out hollow as he turned away from Loki, making his way into his bedroom and slamming the door.

He yanked the other ring from his finger, throwing them both against the wall. He shoved his fist against his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as he felt tears fill his eyes.

With the way Thor responded he figured he had not said the right thing at all. “Thor...” He began, following him until the door was slammmed in his face. He heard the rings being thrown against the wall, and he stared at the door in disbelief.

He had been... serious?

No. Loki couldn’t believe it. He, of course, had always been serious about Thor despite all, but he had never assumed the same from him, it wasn’t his place. He always figured that whenever someone better would come along, Thor would do the right thing and go to them. It wasn’t fair to Thor for Loki to think he would ever want to be with him /forever/.

He thus didn’t know what to do. Should he enter? Apologize? And what then? Loki couldn’t let him marry him, throw away his reputation as an avenger and as a King of Asgard because he chose to openly be with a man who was not only considered to be his brother, but also a mass murderer. 

He was a burden. He knew he was.

He thus went back into his room and wrote a letter, probably the worst thing he ever had to do, but he figured, this had to be the right thing.

‘Thor,

I chose to stay with an agent of shield for the remaining years. Arrangements have already been made. I believe it is time we face the reality. I am your brother. Being anything more was foolish of us. You are a King, an Avenger; you have responsabilities. If people learned about us, you would be ruined. 

I hope you understand my decision was the right thing to do.

I am deeply sorry. 

Loki’

He tried not to sob as he closed the letter and put it on the kitchen table before walking out of the apartment.

Loki had left and although he had written that SHIELD had already arranged for him to be assigned to an agent, that had been a bunch of lies. He didn’t have the heart to even call them. He knew he had to, but he couldn’t, not right now.

He tried walking around town, but he could barely concentrate. He looked at his phone relentlessly, trying to see if Thor had called him. He didn’t know what he had expected, for him to call him angrily? To find him and throw an angry fit at him? 

But nothing. Hours went by and, nothing. Loki had wanted to do the right thing and hoped Thor would take it the right way but he knew, he /knew/ he wouldn’t. And the fact that nothing was happening made him incredibly unhappy. 

He hadn’t written the letter in the hopes to have Thor fight for him, truly he hadn’t, but a part deep burried within him had hoped he would. Of course, it didn’t get through his head that Thor didn’t find the letter. He went directly to the assumption that Thor read it and didn’t care enough for a call.

It destroyed him. Confirmed every belief he had tried so hard to destroy while with Thor. It made him want to scream, to cry, to summon all his magic to just destroy himself right then, or if not to just get him locked up. Because right now? He felt /dangerous/.

He started screaming in a public place, uncaring of what people might say or think. Tears streamed down his face and he pulled at his hair, unable to contain the /pain/ he was feeling. He fell to his knees, people walking by looking at him strangely. 

He was not in the right state of mind. And with that in mind, he headed back to Thor’s apartment, his face red, his eyes bloodshotted, his cheeks damp with tears. 

He made his way to whatever noise there was; the kitchen. To even take Thor’s attention he took a piece of food and threw it at the wall. He took the frying pan and threw it at the floor. Oh, he was throwing a tantrum, one he was the sole cause of, without even realizing it.

“I... am.. livid!” He managed to say in between his sobs. He took a plate and shattered it when it hit the wall. “You—you big oaf!” His voice broke. “All I ever wanted was to be with you forever. All I ever wanted!” He started shaking. “How /dare/ you do this to me. Sh-show me these rings with so much emptyness!” He yelled before throwing away another plate. Not realizing it was probably for /him/. He was too overwhelmed to be observant, to notice the letter was unopened on the table. “You didn’t truly even mean it, did you? I cannot believe I even thought for a second that it was true.”

He shed tears of rage. “I was going to do something right— For you! I was going to do the humane thing and step aside because you oaf don’t realize that you /can’t/ marry me if you are a king! I am your brother, you fool! You would lose everything! Everything!” He cried. 

“I suppose you did see that I was not worth all that loss after you read my letter,” he broke apart, his eyes then looking at where he had left the letter, only to see it.... unopened.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. By all the gods. 

“You didn’t read it,” he whispered.

Thor blinked rapidly when his brother stomped back into the apartment. He made to move for him, seeing the tears and redness of his face. But then Loki started throwing things and Thor had to duck multiple times or he would have been hit.

“The hell is wrong with you!?” Thor screamed back at his brother. “You’re the one who said you didn’t want to marry me! You’re the one who doesn’t care! I was trying to be bloody romantic and you said ‘HA fuck you no!’ Emptiness?! Emptiness!” Thor roared and clenched his fists. “Of course I meant it! Why the hell would I have said it if I didn’t mean it! I do not say things to toy with people’s feelings Loki!” He glared at his brother, his own tears gone as he trembled in his rage.

“No I didn’t even know you were gone you asshole. I was in my room fucking crying because every time I think we are good that you shove me away! Every damn time!”

“Why would I not /want/ to marry you, Thor? Have you not gotten into your thick skull yet that all I ever wanted was you? I am so desperate for you it’s pathetic!” He trembled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He was running out of things to throw at him. 

When he figured out that Thor had indeed not read his letter he felt like a fool. An absolute fool. He was the oaf now, clearly. All this pain he had gone through because he thought Thor didn’t care for him was unbelievable. Guess he did deserve it a little of assuming such things— Still. 

His eyes remained widened and he literally walked backwards until his back hit the wall behind him and he just fell down, sinking against the wall. 

He felt like a proper idiot. What on Earth must Thor think of him now? 

He burried his head in his hands and stared at the floor with eyes as big as saucers, still processing what was happening. 

“You didn’t read the letter,” he whispered to himself once more.

“How could I think you wanted to marry me when you could never tell me directly that you love me!” Thor screeched, his voice raw with emotion as he trembled. Lighting cracked at his fingertips and he clenched his hands, reigning in that power. “You have /never/ not once! Not one single time have you said the words ‘I love you’ to my face!”

“No I didn’t read any stupid letter!” He shouted still, glaring at Loki as he sat there. He simply started cleaning up all of the things Loki had thrown. He started with the plate that had shattered against the wall, kneeling and picking up the glass shards.

Of course Loki hadn’t told him he loved him because it would break him. He told him in various different indirect ways, sure, but never the three words that he had been so afraid to say despite Thor telling him it. 

He had been terrified. As he was now, because he knew that if he didn’t turn things around right about now he would probably lose him for good this time. And to hell with the letter, Loki was now fully aware that he couldn’t live without Thor, whether he wanted to or not.

He looked up at him, removing his hands from his head.

“I love you.”

“I don’t need anymore of your games Loki.” He snapped in his anger, not even bothering to look at his brother. “I’m tired of the lies and the bull shit.” He continued with the cleanup, sweeping everything into a dust pan.

Truthfully he didn’t believe the words now. Especially with his own speech. “You’re just saying that to get me to forgive you.”

And now /that/ was why Loki never said it. Granted, he probably deserved that reaction now but he could hardly see him say it again after that reaction.

Just saying that to get him to forgive him? If he didn’t truly love him, why would he need his forgiveness to begin with? Even that made no sense. 

Lies. He was the god of lies. Yet no one believed him when he spoke the truth. Ironic, was it not?

He had nothing else to say, he had no heart to defend himself. He simply stood up and went to his room, unable to even look at him.

Thor frowned when there was no reply. His own heart throbbed horribly. He shook his head firmly, knowing Loki had dug his own grave really. He was just cleaning up. He sighed deeply, brushing his fingers though his hair. “Damn it...” He pushed himself up and made his way to Loki’s room, knocking gently.

/What/ was he supposed to reply? He told him he loved him and it wasn’t enough, it was disregarded and to Thor, it was ‘bullshit’. He didn’t think there was anything else he could say, really.

He curled up in his bed afterwards, not even answering when Thor knocked. He didn’t even want to say something, or Thor would hear his voice breaking.

Thor bit his bottom lip, pushing into Loki’s room without invitation. He stared at his brother, curled up there on the bed. His heart ached as he moved forward, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry Loki....” He whispered finally. “I love you so much and.... it just kept getting worse and worse... this pain every time you would deny anything related to my loving you.... and it... I didn’t tell you but I just shoved it away and let it fester.... and I’m sorry...” He whispered and slowly stroked his brother’s back.

Loki was all closed up. He was drained, too. All this overwhelming anger, sadness and sorrow he had been feeling had taken an obvious toll on him.

When he heard the door open he didn’t even look up. He continued staring at the wall, a pillow in between his arms. 

He winced away when Thor touched him. He couldn’t. Not right now.

“Please don’t,” he demanded in a whimper, his eyes filled with tears again. He could just remember the look in thor’s eyes when Loki had told him he loved him. Not even a spark. Just anger.

Thor took a deep breath, feeling the ache deepen in his heart. He stayed silent, laying behind Loki and wrapping his arms around his brother. He didn’t let Loki squirm away, holding him tightly and burying his nose against Loki’s neck from behind.

“I’m sorry....” He whispered again, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Loki’s neck. He knew he had pushed him too far this time, his anger getting the best of him.

Loki stilled and tensed in Thor’s arms. But he didn’t try to squirm away at all. He stared at the wall still, holding back the tears.

“Take it back,” he murmured. “What you said earlier,” his voice broke off. He wasn’t even able to tell him what it was, it hurt him too much.

“I’ll take all of it back.... whatever you want me to take back.” He whispered and gently stroked his fingers along Loki’s hip. “Except for one part. Because I love you. I love you more than anything. More than everything.” He whispered and held Loki closer.

Loki remained silent, his hold onto the pillow loosening a little. He took deep breaths, unable to face him just yet. 

“So do I, even if you don’t believe me.”

Thor stared at his brother as he repeated his words from earlier. “You truly love me...?” He whispered. “It wasn’t.... wasn’t just what you said...?” His heart ached at the thought, the way that Loki spoke made him believe those words.

He frowned at how he reacted. He distangled himself from Thor before he sat up, looking down at him. “How can you still question this?” He snapped before he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to retrieve the letter, nearly shoving it at Thor’s chest. “Read it. If this isn’t love then I don’t know what is.” Of course, Loki thought that doing the selfless thing and putting Thor’s best interests above his own had to be some sort of proof.

Thor pushed himself up immediately, watching as Loki left for who knows where. He stared at the letter, swallowing softly before slowly taking it. He stared at the words, his vision blurring with tears. “You were.... you were leaving?” He breathed deeply and swallowed roughly. “You...” he licked his lips, setting the letter aside and reaching out to grab Loki’s hips. “I care not what others think. I want to marry you. No matter what anyone says. You. No one else.”

“Yes, I was,” Loki replied, emphasizing the word ‘was’, because there was no way in hell he would leave now. That is of course, unless Thor wanted him to. He still had the tesseract in his closet and if he was unwanted, he would leave. 

Those words and the way he told him ‘I want to marry you’ lifted his heart, making it stammer against his chest. He had trouble believing that Thor cared not what others would think. Or perhaps he truly didn’t care and it was Loki who cared too much and thus assumed so would Thor. 

He gently put his hands on his shoulders, sighing.

“Well, I tried,” he conceded, but trying to do the ‘right’ thing had brought more wrong than right. “I want to marry you too, Thor,” he added, before he wrinkled his nose. “But Banner is not coming to our wedding.” Not that he thought he would want to— but just a precaution.

Thor lifted his brother slowly, placing him on his lap so that Loki’s legs were curled around his waist. He didn’t know what he would do without Loki, if he would have been able to survive while Loki went to live with a SHIELD agent. He stared up at Loki as his fingers pressed into his shoulders. And the next second those shoulders shook in laughter, his head being tossed back.

“Banner is denied entrance hm? He didn’t try to kill you anytime recently.” Thor teased with a smirk, looking up at Loki with such adoration. “He won’t be invited if that’s what you should like.”

It almost seemed surreal how they were now talking about a /marriage/. Loki always found it odd in the past that Thor denied every bethrotal that was thrown his way; Loki figured it was because he was against marriages to begin with and preferred freedom. He was thus still surprised to see Thor wanted to marry him truly. 

He shot him a glare when he laughed. “I fail to see how this is funny,” he pointed out; after all if Banner turned into the Hulk— talk about a wedding crasher.

“I wonder what Father would say...” Loki mused.

He wondered indeed.


End file.
